The King's Speech
The King's Speech is a 2010 British historical drama film. Synopsis The story of King George VI of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, his impromptu ascension to the throne and the speech therapist who helped the unsure monarch become worthy of it. Plot At the closing of the British Empire Exhibition at Wembley Stadium, the Prince Albert, Duke of York, the second son of King George V, addresses them with a strong stammer. His search for treatment has been discouraging, but his wife Elizabeth persuades him to see the Australian-born Lionel Logue, a non-medically trained Harley Street speech defects therapist. "Bertie," as he is called by his family, believes the first session is not going well although Lionel (he insists that all his patients address him as such) manages to have the potential client recite on an acetate recording, Hamlet's "To be, or not to be" soliloquy sublimely all the while hearing piped-in classical music on a pair of head phones. Bertie is disappointed and Lionel gives him the recording as a souvenir. Bertie's father, King George V makes his 1934 Christmas wireless address, and he explains to Bertie that the machine will play a significant part in the role of the Royal Family invading the homes of the people and that Bertie's brother's neglect of his responsibilities make training on it necessary. The attempt is a failure. Bertie in frustration plays the recording Lionel gave him. Bertie returns for daily treatments of exercises and practices to overcome the physical and psychological roots of his speaking difficulty. George V dies in 1936, and his eldest son David ascends the throne as King Edward VIII. A constitutional crisis arises with the new king over a prospective marriage with the twice-divorced American socialite Wallis Simpson. Edward, as head of the Church of England, cannot marry her, even if she receives her second divorce, since both her previous husbands are alive. At an unscheduled session, Albert expresses his frustration that while his speech has improved when talking to most people, he still stammers when talking to David and reveals the extent of Edward VIII's folly with Simpson. When Lionel insists that Bertie could be a good king, Bertie accuses Lionel of speaking treason and quits Lionel. Bertie must face the Ascension Council without any assistance from Lionel. Bertie and Lionel come together after King Edward decides to abdicate in order to marry Simpson, and Bertie becomes King George VI. The new Royal pair visit the home of Lionel before the Coronation, much to the surprise of Mrs. Logue when she comes upon Queen Elizabeth having tea at her dining room table, and learning that the King is her husband's patient. Bertie's and Lionel's relationship comes to be known to the King's advisors when there are preparations for his coronation in Westminster Abbey. It comes to light that George never asked for advice from his advisors about his speech defect treatment and that Lionel never had formal training to be a medical doctor. Lionel explained that at the time he started with speech defects there was no formal training and that the only known help that was available for returning Great War shell-shocked Australian soldiers was from personal experience. Bertie remained unconvinced about his suitability as king but Lionel encouraged Bertie to express his voice by disrespecting King Edward's Chair and the Stone of Scone. Lionel rehearsed Bertie and the coronation ceremony is completed. Bertie is in a crisis when he must declare over the wireless in 1939 Britain's declaration of World War II with Nazi Germany. Lionel is summoned to Buckingham Palace to prepare Bertie for his wireless address to Britain and the Empire. Knowing the challenge that lies before him, the Archbishop of Canterbury, Winston Churchill and Prime Minister Neville Chamberlain are present to offer support. George and Logue are then left in the broadcasting room. He delivers his speech with Logue conducting him, but by the end he is speaking freely. Preparing to leave the room for the congratulations of those present in the palace, Logue mentions to the King that he still had difficulty enunciating 'w' and the King jokes back, "I had to throw in a few so they'd know it was me". The Royal Family step onto the balcony of the palace and are applauded by the crowd, a title card explains that Logue was always present at King George VI's speeches during the war and that they remained friends for the rest of their lives. Cast Category:2010 films Category:British films Category:Historical films Category:Drama films Category:Films starring Colin Firth Category:Films starring Geoffrey Rush